Avatar: The Adventures of Shen Zhu Prequel
by Zuko-Ursa
Summary: Shen Zhu is a little, four year old boy who goes through tough challenges. This is the story of Shen Zhu through out his life as an orphan.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

**A/N: No, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. The same goes for all of my next chapters.**

**S****hen's POV**

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" I asked in a little baby voice.

"Soon, Shen, very soon," my mother replied.

I am Shen Zhu, otherwise known as Shen. I am a four year old little boy, though I thought my parents would agree that I'm not a baby! I'm not three anymore! I'm one year older! I turned four last week on December 25th. Yes, Mom taught me time, dates, and numbers, though she only taught me how to count to 10. I have a 7 year old sister named Jing. She's a firebender, like me, though she's much better at it.

"Jin! Shen! I'm home!" Daddy called from the other room.

"Daddy!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Oh! Shen! I missed you, too. Why don't you play with Jing. I have to talk to your mom alone," Daddy said.

"Oh, okay," I replied, running off.

**Kun's POV**

"Kun, did you get another note?" asked my wife, Jin.

"Yes. These notes are getting serious, Jin. Now they're threatening our son!" I replied with a cold and exasperated tone.

"Please, Kun, we must look into a solution for this. We can't let them hurt our son! Kun, please," Jin stated, nervously.

"I know, love, but if it gets physical, I'll do the fighting. I don't want you to get hurt," I pleaded with my wife.

"Ok, Kun, but please be careful. These men could be dangerous," Jin warned.

"I will," I promised as we walked off to join our son and daughter.

**Shen's POV**

Later that same night after everyone had gone to bed, I was abruptly awoken by a disturbing sound: screaming. I Jumped out of bed and raced off to the living room, where I heard the sound. The gruesome sight that met my gaze nearly made me throw up. My parents laid a few feet away from me with burn wounds all over their back and chest. Four men stood a little bit away, their hands smoking.

My mom and dad apparently heard me come in, because they turned their heads toward me. "Run, Shen, Run my son!" my parents shouted simultaneously.

"Mommy! Daddy! I Ahhhhh!" I shouted as I felt a burning sensation twisting up my arm. The firebender struck me! I turned and ran out the door. Two of them chased me. They didn't see me, though, as I turned towards an abandoned alley. I hid behind a trash can as I wept silently. Not just from the pain in my arm, but because, at that moment, I knew my parents were in the spirit world.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

I wiped my tears and started to walk. I didn't know where I was going to go, and that one thought scared me, but I kept moving. My pain started to become unbearable, so I rested against a tree. I saw kids running around and merchants selling fruit. My stomach grumbled, but I had no money. There was no way I'd be able to buy even one apple, but maybe there's a different way. A way to make money, perhaps? I walked around a bit and found an old, worn hat. I put it in front of me and started begging. I hated every moment of it, though I did get a few gold pieces here and there. I used all of it to purchase the food needed for my trip. Then I got an even better idea. I walked away through the woods to a clearing nearby. I took up the stance that my father taught me and practiced the moves he showed me. I continued to practice Firebending even though my arm pained me greatly. It took a month, but I eventually mastered the moves needed to earn some money. I took up my hat and walked back into town. I placed my hat on the ground and began to juggle three fire balls. People stopped walking and turned to look at me. They were in awe over how a four year old boy could do all of this. They threw coins, mostly gold and silver, into my hat. All the while, I kept bending until the hour grew late and everyone else went home. I packed all of my money away, took up my hat, and was prepared to leave when a young man, around the age of twenty, approached me.

"Hello, little 'un. Why, may I ask, are you alone?" he asked.

"My parents were killed by four men. One of them burned me," I replied, hardly able to keep the sorrow from my voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. Hear, why don't I help you out?" he offered.

"Help me?" I questioned.

"Sure! I'm a merchant here! I could supply you with food and clothing. Maybe I'll even supply you with work over at my store. How's that sound?" he continued.

"Great!" I replied excitedly.

"One more thing," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is your name and where are you from?" he asked.

"My name is Shen Zhu and I am from the Fire nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. My mother was Earth Kingdom. My father was Fire Nation," I answered.

"I see. Shen Zhu? Nice name. It means Spirit Wish, did you know?" he asked.

"No, but thanks for telling me," I answered.

"You're welcome," he replied.

**Shen's POV**

He led me to his home and allowed me to stay in the guest room. I had recently learned that his name was Jenju. He gave me some food and water and allowed me to rest. The next day, after breakfast, he led me to his shop and instructed me on how to wash floors and dust the shelves. It was hard work at first, but I got the hang of it.

A few weeks later, I finally got more than enough money to buy food and supplies for my trip. I bought what I needed and bid Jenju goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3: Kindred Spirits

I had walked about ten miles and reached a small town with rundown houses. There were shops everywhere. At least the shops were decent.

There was a group of eight kids. One of them came up to me. "Hey! Name's Haji! Are you an orphan, too?" Haji asked.

"Yeah," I replied, shuffling my feet.

"Yeah, we eight are orphans. Here, let me introduce you to the gang." Haji led me to his gang of orphans. "This is Keijin and his sister, Keija. They're five year old twin Firebenders. This is Hanzu, an eight year old Earth bender. There's Jenji, a six year old Firebender. This is Star, a four year old waterbender. There's Avina, a four year old Firebender. Last, but not least, Luna, a three year old waterbender," Haji pointed to each of them in turn. "I've told you my name, but I am a nine year old Earth bender and their leader. How old are you, and can you bend?" Haji asked.

"I am four years old and a Firebender," I answered.

"Four, huh. I was planning on taking everybody to the small library in town in a few minutes. Would you like to come along?" Haji asked.

"Uh, what's a library?" I asked.

"A library is where you read books and scrolls. I could teach you how to read, if you want," Haji offered.

"Sure!" I said excitedly.

Haji brought us to the library and taught Star, Avina, Keija, Keijin, and myself the alphabet. He also taught us how to interpret scrolls. By the end of the week, I found myself a new hobby: reading. When I wasn't playing with the others or earning money to help out, I could be found sitting on the grass with a good book in my hands or reading a Firebending scroll.

It was nice living with Haji and the others. We watched over each other, took care of each other, and were there to comfort each other. We even celebrated birthdays however way we could. I had lived with Haji and the gang for over ten months before my birthday came around. We saved enough money and baked a cake. Haji even bought me a present: A pearl Dagger. He said he'd show me how to use it. Everything was great until they came….


	4. Chapter 4: Incoming Danger

One day, after I had lived with Haji and the others for Five years and eleven months, I was practicing with my dagger. Haji taught me the movements that I needed to know and I had just completed them when Haji came, telling me to run. I looked over his shoulder and saw Firebenders burning the town. The gang was running in various directions, fueled by panic. I saw Luna. She was on the ground crying, her arm covered in blood. I ran over, grabbed her in my arms, and ran. One of the Firebenders saw me and launched a Fire ball at my back. I screamed in agony, but I kept running towards the North.

_One hour later… _

After we had gotten away, I cared for Luna's burned arm and got us some food. I was short of breathe due to the pain I was in, but I had to care for us. I had found a pond and soaked my back into it. The water was cool and soothing. Afterwards, I made camp, got Luna into bed, and went to sleep myself.

When I woke up, I had an idea of where to go. "Luna, we should go to Ba Sing Se!" I suggested.

"Why," Luna asked.

"We are refugees, Luna. Many refugees travel to Ba Sing Se for safety and comfort," I said.

"Ok! Let's Go!" Luna exclaimed, excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5: On the way to Ba Sing Se

**A/N: Ursa already had to leave the Fire Nation. I wanted her as a character so that she could be caretaker for Shen Zhu and Luna. **

We were walking for about a month, traveling during the days, when we arrived at a small town. I was aged ten at this time, while Luna was nine. We were walking through the marketplace when someone hit me with a small pebble. I turned around. "Hey! Why'd you throw that?" I shouted, angrily.

"What are you doing in our town, boy? Who's that you hiding behind your back?" The bigger thug asked.

"That's my business!" I shouted. I was so angry that I didn't notice them surrounding us until it was too late.

"Help!" Luna shouted. I turned to look. The thug was about to kill her when he fell backwards, a huge burn mark in his chest.

"That wasn't me," I thought aloud. I turned to see a woman standing there with long, black hair, shining gold eyes, and pale skin. She shot fire at all the thugs and they turned and fled through the town. Luna went to my side and started whimpering, obviously frightened.

"Hush, Luna, it's alright now," I smiled as Luna stopped whimpering and stood up straighter. "Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

She turned to look at me. "My name is Ursa. I am a Firebender, now living here. Who are you? How old are you? Can you bend?" Ursa asked.

"My name is Shen Zhu. This is Luna. I'm ten and she's nine. I'm a Firebender and she's a waterbender," I introduced us.

"Where are both of your parents?" Ursa asked and was surprised when I looked down with tears in my eyes.

"They're dead. We're both orphans. There used to be others, but Firebenders came and we were separated. Now, it's just me and Luna. We were headed to Ba Sing Se," I explained.

"Oh! Young ones, I am sorry about your parents. Ba Sing Se? Tell you what, how would you feel if I were to care for you? We could travel to Ba Sing Se together," Ursa offered.

I looked towards Luna and nodded. "Sure!" I agreed.

Ursa placed a hand on my back and was alarmed when I winced. "What's wrong? Are you injured?" Ursa asked.

"Yeah. Last time, when the Firebenders attacked, one shot me in the back. That was a month ago," I explained. "I cared for it, though, so I'll be fine." We helped Ursa pack and she insisted that she put burn salve on my back. The next morning, after breakfast, we set off on our journey.

**A/N: This will take place at that same time that Zuko has been banished. He was about ten years old when Ursa left, so it's around Four years after she left.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Information

Two weeks later, Ursa, Luna, and myself were nearing the ferries. Ursa had bought our passports a little while ago, so we were all set. We had been traveling since dawn, so we were all just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Ursa had us stop just outside of sight and hearing distance of the entrance to the ferries for lunch and rest. "Now, Shen, would you mind telling me of your life up to now?" Ursa asked.

"Only if you tell me why you left the Fire nation," I replied.

"Alright. My husband, newly proclaimed Firelord Ozai, had wanted the throne. He requested that his father, Firelord Azulon, give Ozai the throne. As a punishment for his insubordination, Azulon said that Ozai had to kill our son. I witnessed parts of the argument between my daughter, Azula, and my son, Zuko. I pulled Azula off to the side to see what the fuss was about. Azula told me and I confronted Ozai. I poisoned Azulon to save my son and was banished for treason," Ursa finished explaining and left both Luna and myself awestruck.

"Alright, a deals a deal. I am from a small EarthKingdom town near the coast. My parents' names were Jin and Kun. Kun was a Fire nation General and master firebender. Jin was an EarthKingdom woman. She was a nonbender. I also have, or had a sister named Jing. She should be thirteen by now. Fire nation came to my home when I was four and attacked my parents. The commotion woke me up. My parents told me to run. I hesitated. One of them used a fire whip on my right arm and gave me this," I rolled up my sleeve, revealing the twisted scar on my arm. "I traveled awhile and joined a group of orphans. I lived with them for six years until their latest attack," I wrapped up my own story.

"Well… I could tell you my story. I still remember what happened to my parents," Luna started. "My mom was Lin and my dad was Tamrak. My mom was a nonbender and my dad was a waterbender. We lived in the EarthKingdom. Fire nation came one night and burned down our house. I heard my parents scream and then nothing. I had gotten out. I was scared and I ran away. Haji found me wandering the streets and took it upon himself to care for me," Luna finished and I saw tears running down her cheeks. I put an arm around her to comfort her.

"It's okay, Luna, It's okay," I soothed. Ursa did the same until Luna had stopped crying.

"I apologize for what my nation has done to you. It must have been a terrible loss. Shen, Luna, neither of you has any parents. It is a terrible thing to lose the ones you care about," Ursa said.

"Thank you for your kind words. Should we get to the Ferries? I've always wanted to see Ba Sing Se!" I suggested, eagerly.

"Of course," Ursa replied and we walked off toward the Ferries.


	7. Chapter 7: The Serpents Pass

Finally, we arrived at the ferries. The ferries were awfully crowded with all of the refugee's. "Next!" The crabby lady in front of us said.

"Three tickets to Ba Sing Se, please," Ursa told her.

"Passports?" The lady asked.

"Um, how do we acquire those? I'm not exactly the richest person in the world," Ursa replied.

"Get out!" Crabby lady shouted.

"So much for our ferry ride. Ursa? I once heard of a place called the serpents pass. We could go to Ba Sing Se that way," I suggested.

"Ok," Ursa replied as we kept on walking.

When we got there, I was surprised. I expected it to be different, twisted, but it wasn't. It was surprisingly straight. We walked on. We walked until it got dark and then we camped out on a ledge. I made sure that Luna was asleep before I settled my head down and drifted off to sleep.

**Shen's Dream:**

_"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. I saw the thugs. Wait! Is that my sister standing in the corner of the room? She has the oddest smirk. Is she smiling? No, she's laughing! My parents are in pain and she's laughing? She winked. One of the thugs forms the fire whip. She did have something to do with what happened! Could she be the true murderer? No! No, it can't be! No…_

**End Dream**

"Shen! Shen, wake up!" Ursa shouts. I Sat up straight and was breathing heavily. "Shhh! It was just a nightmare. It'll be okay," Ursa says as she hugs me tight to her.

"N-no I-it wasn't. It was the past, my past," I said. Tears started forming in my eyes and I could no longer hold them back. I started sobbing loudly, openly into her chest. Through my sniffles and sobs, I heard her try to comfort me. My sobs started to die down and I fell back to sleep in Ursa's warm embrace.

The next day, Ursa, Luna, and I made it to some open water. Luna bended an ice bridge so that we could cross. We were halfway there when something caught my eye. It splashed out of the water and reared up. I took my stance when I remembered something. My father showed me how to shoot lightning even if I was too young. I can do it! I move my arms in the way that my father showed me. Lightning formed at the edge of my fingertips. I released it to the serpent. It struck the serpents heart and it collapsed in the water, dead. We ran towards the end. "I never knew that you could do that!" Ursa exclaimed. I wasn't listening to her compliment. Everything was blurry. I found that I was swaying. I heard a shout and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Life

I groaned. Why did everything hurt? I slowly opened my eyes. Ursa and Luna are staring at me with worried expressions. I coughed. "You are burning up!" Ursa told me. "Ursa? I don't feel well. Where are we?" I asked.

"We couldn't stay there, so I carried you with us. We are in our apartment in Ba Sing

Se," Ursa explained. I really didn't feel well. My stomach started twisting into knots. Nausea overwhelmed me. My stomach lurched and I quickly sat up. I turned over to my side and started vomiting. Ursa leaned toward me and started rubbing my back in soothing circles until I had finished. I laid back and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke to the sound of birds chirping. I felt much better, like I had never even been sick. Ursa felt my forehead. "Your fever has broken, thank goodness!" Ursa exclaimed. I stood up and followed Ursa into the kitchen. She made me some breakfast, saying how I hadn't eaten since I fainted. "While you were unconscious, I went out and got a job in a flower shop. My boss was so appreciative of the fact that I'd be helping out that she gave me a bouquet of Moon Flowers for decoration!" Ursa announced.

"Awesome! Uh, Ursa? May I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes?" Ursa replied.

"Uh, well, you see… May I call you mom?" I asked awkwardly.

Ursa's face brightened at this. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly as tears of joy rolled down her face. "Yes! Yes, of coarse you may! I love you, Shen. I love you as I would a son!" My newfound mother said.

"I love you, mom, as I have loved my birth mother!" I exclaimed. My new mother loves me. That is all that I need to know. As my life goes on, I will always hold this truth in my heart.

**A/N: I'm working on the Sequel and a few chapters of it are already up. Just to let any future readers know.**


End file.
